


seeing red

by deplorable_teacup



Series: Heith Week Prompts (late xD) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Violence, keith fucking craaaashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: Day 2 from that week I missed.Gain/lossKeith is reckless and loses his left arm and left leg. While he's in the med pod, Hunk, Coran, and Pidge work relentlessly on making him a couple new limbs like how Shiro has.





	seeing red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupitertriton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitertriton/gifts).



> me and my love for characters losing limbs

It had been ages since they had joined Voltron and it felt, somehow, like even longer since Keith and Hunk had confessed after a particularly hard mission. They’d found a comfortable balance between saving the universe and saving their hearts from shattering from lack of attention.

 

Keith was reckless during a battle, getting his lion shot down out of the air. He couldn’t remember any of what had happened when he crashed. All of it was a blur of voices yelling in his ears as he failed to respond to them. He tried to move a bit but it didn’t do him any good. His body was littered with injuries and he could tell that Red was out of commission until she got some help of her own.

 

He remembered talking. Telling Red that they were going to be okay. Even if he was hanging onto consciousness by mere strands and Red forcing him to stay awake with a constant buzz in his head, even if she sounded more pained than he could ever be.

 

He remembered Hunk coming down and protecting him as the rest of the fleet was taken out. There was a moment where Keith’s consciousness flitted away, only to be brought back when Hunk was yelling in the cockpit. Keith didn’t know why he was yelling but he knew he couldn’t feel his left arm nor his left leg. Hunk was yelling something about blood. Keith’s eyes flitted down to see a blur of blood all over his left side. He was surprised Hunk wasn’t losing his lunch over it.

 

By the time Keith was back on the ship and in the med bay, he was already unconscious. He had no idea what was happening. In the med pod, he was plagued by recreations of Hunk’s yelling. The way his voice was strained and how he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

 

It took a long while before Keith was out of the med pod. When he fell out, he was still dazed and landed in Hunk’s arms. “Hey, buddy, you okay?”

 

“If the med pod did its job like it always does then yeah, as far as I know, I am.” Keith didn’t know what felt off but let Hunk lift him up anyway, his eyes focusing on Hunk’s face. There were tears in those beautiful eyes. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah! I’m fine! Let’s get you to our room so you can sleep.” He heard everyone else’s voices, Shiro’s standing out with something about telling him. A look from Hunk shut them up and Keith was taken away.

 

Keith had fallen asleep in Hunk’s arms, comfortable against his boyfriend’s chest. Hunk was obviously stressing about something but Keith didn’t know what it could be.

 

When Keith woke up, his head was in Hunk’s lap, hair fiddled with by Hunk’s nervous fingers. “Oh, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Keith went to try to sit up, noticing a distinct lack of something. Two somethings.

 

“Hunk.” Keith was panicking. Hunk’s fingers stopped. “Hunk, where-” He could feel his eyes welling with tears and his breathing stutter. “Where is my arm? Where is my leg?” His voice raising significantly. 

 

“Shh,” Hunk helped him sit up, pulling him into his warmth. Into his touch. “Relax, baby, relax.” He felt Keith grab onto him with his one arm, the grip tight as he started to sob. “We’re going to get you a new arm and new leg. Can… Would that be alright? We’ve been working on them while you were in your med pod. If, if you’re ready, we can get them attached.”

 

“‘unk, I- I- I can’t do  _ anything. _ ” His voice was already wrecked.

 

“Yes, you can. We just need to get those new limbs attached, okay?” Keith could only nod as he let Hunk pick him up. He took him to the med bay again, Coran waving him over after seeing he had Keith.

 

“We should have everyone in here while we attach them.” Hunk nodded, holding Keith close to his chest. “I’ll call everyone down.”

 

With barely any wait time for everyone to come in, Hunk had laid Keith down on the table.

 

“It’ll only hurt for a tick, number 4.” Coran ordered for everyone that wasn’t recruited to attach the limbs to help hold Keith down. A painful process to attach the limbs, Keith winded after they were attached. Then he almost reveled in how he could feel his new fingertips. A soft huff of laughter leaving him as he looked to Shiro.

 

“L-look, Shiro, I have a robot arm like you.” His voice was cracking as he let a toothy, slightly forced grin spread across his face. Hunk helped to lift Keith up from the table. He weighed a bit more with the new limbs, but Hunk, Pidge, and Coran had worked on making them weigh almost exactly like Keith’s prior limbs so as not to strain his body. They were able to keep it lightweight and still powerful.

 

“Do you like your new arm and leg? They’re even red like your lion.” Keith couldn’t help a bit of a huff of laughter.

 

“Keith,” He looked to Shiro. “We’ll help you get used to them.”

 

“Of course we’d help him get used to them!” Lance huffed, mockingly offended.

 

There were other remarks but Keith stopped listening as he looked up to Hunk. He was happy to have his boyfriend at least. His boyfriend and all his friends. They were a family now. Keith knew that. He’d do anything to help them out and if that meant sporting two robotic limbs then so be it.

  
  


Keith’s body was used to the new limbs, deciding to swing by Red during a bit of his free time instead of searching out Hunk. “Hey Red,” He received a purr as he settled his right hand on her paw. “What do you think of my new leg and arm?” There was a content hum in his mind, a grin spreading across his features. “I’m glad you like them.”

 

He went quiet, leaning against her paw fully. His thoughts were racing at a mile a minute until she gave him a soft mental nudge.

 

“It’s nothing, girl. I’m just a bit worried. Do you know how bad Hunk got while I was in the med pod?” She gave a soft, worried purr. “Was he that bad?” Getting an affirmative buzz, he let out a sigh. “He blames himself, doesn’t he…” Keith can’t help another sigh. “I need to go find him.” Red alerted him to the fact that Hunk was in Yellow. “Well, thanks for the heads up, girl. I’ll tell you how it goes.”

 

He ran off to get Hunk, with his new leg it had taken him awhile to get used to running again but it only seemed to make him faster. He was in Yellow’s hangar fairly quickly and he had to stop a minute as he caught his breath. Yellow seemed to alert Hunk to Keith’s presence because she was lowering her head to let him in. That or Yellow just decided to let him in because Hunk needed him. He didn’t care why, he just wanted to see his boyfriend.

 

After making his way into the cockpit, Keith was gentle with his actions. “Hunk?” His voice was soft, if a bit hoarse from running there. “Hey, hun, will you look at me?” When Hunk looked up, he had his lip jutted out in a pout. “You know, if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have these cool robotic limbs. I mean, yeah, Pidge and Coran helped but you really poured your heart and soul into these. I know you did. Wanna know how I know?” 

 

Hunk couldn’t help but nod.

 

“Red was telling me you didn’t take very good care of yourself while I was in the med pod. She told me, you didn’t get enough sleep, would forget to eat, but you’d stop by and talk to her. You’d tell her all about the robotics you were working on, reassuring her that she’d get to keep her paladin. Which was real sweet of you but she was worried about you, Hunk. She asked me to make sure you got back to taking care of yourself. I would’ve anyway, she just clarified it with me that you really didn’t take care of yourself. Which is one reason why I have to tell you, it’s not your fault I was in the pod for…”

 

“It was at least a few months. The time blurred together for me.”

 

“Well, either way. It’s not your fault and it never was. I was being impulsive when it happened, you should know that more than anyone. You know I’m impulsive and that makes it dangerous for me to even be flying Red but still. I just want you to know that I never once forget to think about what I’m doing. If I didn’t think the risk was worth taking, I wouldn’t do it. Hunk…”

 

Keith was looking into his beautiful hues, Hunk just wanted to lean in and kiss him. When he heard his name, he decided. Grabbing Keith’s shoulders, he brought him into a sloppy kiss. After a few moments of kissing, Keith pushed Hunk away softly.

 

“I was rambling, wasn’t I?” Hunk nodded, a small pout on his face. “I should’ve just kissed you, shouldn’t I’ve?” With a shrug as a response and lips against his again, Keith took that as a yes. Though, that didn’t mean he would’ve done that any differently. He pulled away to whisper, “I love you…”

  
“I love you too, Keith.”


End file.
